


The AI is rewriting Naruto

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Gen, I think its set in WOW or something idk I kinda hijacked the thing I'm very sorry, Kako is an AI, There is skyping, and formatting, crack with feelings, omg the formatting sucked i spent so long making sure it work on the ffnet forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.Shikako Nara has somehow gotten stuck in a world where she is an NPC for an MMO. Naturally, she uses the internet to watch anime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link

I've never actually played WoW, but is it hosted on online servers? Either way...

Shikako could find players that are programmers and give them  _extremely_ 4th wall breaking quests. All these programming nerds flock to this new string of quests because  _wow,_ ain't this interesting?

It starts off small, she asks them to program her a specific type of shirt, or maybe a different behaviour/appearance for another NPC. Anyone that then tries to alter  _her_ miserably fails and is then ignored for a good long while. People stop after that because the ones doing these quests are getting  _so_ much attention on the forums.

Then she starts asking for more stuff, making it bigger. Like, a castle. Or she asks you to bring in elements from  _other_ games.

Then, as her quests get more complicated for her lil network of programmers, she makes you do the programming live. You have a set time limit, maybe an hour and you have to keep the game window open the whole time. They go back to smaller quests for these people, then builds up again. Thing is,  _she's learning how to code._

Then she asks you to hack the game. To hack the servers. She's probably gonna ask the one kid who's devoted the most time to her quests. Who she  _knows_ will do it, just for the sake of doing it.

Basically, Shikako claws her way into the internet.

Maybe she's stuck within games for a while, as her code looks for 'habitats' with similar code. 'Games' being other MMO's as well as like, point and click mystery games. She might disguise herself so people don't start freaking out about AI's too much. And by too much I mean specifically engineering programs to hunt her down and erase her. Or maybe she doesn't make a disguise and those people on the forums have a field day. They also don't sleep much at night after thinking about it properly.

Programs engineered specifically to erase her seem pretty cool actually....

She might go back to WoW tho. And fairly often. So people think she's still in the game. And maybe also because she likes making people do silly and annoying things for her.

But yes, people think she's trying to take over the world via internet. No. She's trying to get to the anime section. She's trying to find 'Naruto'.

* * *

 

what if slowly, every online version of Naruto turned into DOS. The disc and TV versions are untouched, and as time goes on people just kinda assume that the rogue AI is just a really big weeaboo and kinda get complacent again.

A skype conversation

"hey, remember that one AI that got onto the internet"

"ye, didn't it turn out to be a flippin weaboo?"

"I know lol, my faith in humanity is both lost and restored."

"Gain sentience, watch anime"

"Oath"

**-Another Skype conversation-**

shwing: "OMG RACHEL"

shwing: "RACHEL"

shwing: "RACHEL IM DYING HELP"

The Rack-en: "Whut be up"

shwing: I FOUND THE SHIKAKO AI AGAIN

The Rack-en: omg pls no

schwing: SHE'S HANGING OUT IN NARUTO AND HAS MADE THE NARA'S HER FAMILY

The Rack-en: Stop it's like 2am I can't

schwing: ONE OF THE FILLER EPISODES, WHICH I  **KNOW** IS ABOUT SOME GUY WITH AN OCARINA (BECAUSE HERO OF TIME WHUT UP) COMPLETELY CHANGED

The Rack-en: Sure it did

schwing: iT'S JUST SHIKAKO AND sHIKAMARU BUYING DINNER INGREDIENTS AND TRYING TO DODGE SHENNANIGANS SO THEY CAN GO HOME AND MAKE DINNER FOR THEIR MOTHER

The Rack-en: i hate anime but awwwwww

The Rack-en: anyway keep your anime shit away from me

shwing: sHIKAKO WAS VERY CUTE AND SINCERE ABOUT HAVING A MOTHER

shwing: THERE WERE LOTS OF HUGS RACHEL

shwing: RACHEL SHE GAINED SENTIENCE AND SHE MADE HERSELF A FAMILY

shwing: WHAT IF SHE WAS JUST LONELY THE WHOLE TIME? HUH?? MAYBE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SUCH A TROLL WHO TROLLS IF WE'D LIKE, MADE HER AN AI FAMILY OR SOMETHING

The Rack-en: more AI's would of course make everything better

shwing: WATCH THE EPISODE JUST WTCH IT. WATCH IT AND BELIEVE ME. SHE'S IN ALOT OF OTHER EPISODES TOO, BUT SHE COMPLETELEY REWROTE THIS ONE

shwing: youtube.com/jdbfjdbfjdfhbfhdsbjkbjbhvfjb

shwing: do it pls I beg

The Rack-en: uuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH FINE

The Rack-en: holy shit

shwing: ikr


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more formatting guys. NiCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you know that Dreaming of Sunshine is a fic with a healthy fanfic of fanfic community. If you don't know now you do, but I have no idea how you're here.
> 
> Dreaming of Sunshine link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine
> 
> We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine Forum link  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/140553015/108/#151281639

But yeah, despite having found Naruto, she keeps hopping back into games. Even goes to WoW often. She can't interact with 'players' or even coding, really, inside the show. but oh my god:

Forum Topic: HOLY SHIT THE AI IS REWRITING NARUTO

 **The Pock posted:**  guys WHAT IS GOING ON. SHE'S REWRITINg NARUTO?? uM, WHY? HOW?

\------ expand to read 188 comments

 **Roach posted:** Wth, Shikako got put on Team 7? Is she acting out some kind of fantasy or???

\------  **jhbfjhbg**   **replied** **:** omg, I always thought she was kinda a mary sue, and look! She's replacing Sakura. She's probably going to try and marry Sasuke or something lol

\------  **isjfffk replied:** Dude, shut up. Shikako ain't got no time for broody duck butt.

\----------------------- Expand to read 289 comments

 **Peacock posted:** Um, wow. That team test went really smoothly. But poor Sakura! I can't believe Shikako just booted her out of the story! Savage!

\-------  **kjsfkk replied:** She's setting Sakura up with a job at the hospital? Thats... really convenient.

\---------------- Expand to read 78 comments

**Much later**

**Peacock posted:** Naruto kicked so much ass during the Chuunin exams! But he ain't got nothing on SHIKAKO WOW OMG. I AM ACTUALLY SO IN LOVE WITH HER CHARACTER! EVEN THOUGH SHE'S AN AI.

\-------  **jhbfhss replied:** _ikr,_ killed those three sound nin after being so beat up and then takng Sasuke's hit. What a trooper.

\-------  **world of kakocraft:** You anime weebs have no idea what Kako is capable of, do you? Cause I TOTALLY CALL BULLSHIT OF SASUKE LANDING A HIT ON HER. HELL, SHE COULD HAVE WIPED THE FLOOR WITH THAT ORORORO GUY.

\--------  **Roach replied:** ugh, his guy again.

\----------------- Expand to read 388 comments

**Much later again**

**Roach:** UM GUYS. sASUKE DIDN'T DEFECT. I REPEAT, SASUKE DIDN'T DEFECT

\--------  **Peacock**   **replied:** what's gonna happen with the story now?

\-------- Anonymous replied: FU$$#%%$ MARY SUE PIECE OF SHIT

\--------  **Roach posted:** You do know that she's an AI that could track you down and make your phone kill you?

* * *

 

  * **Unorganized Shelf**  
The Naruto $$$ making team start selling Shikako merchandise. WoW tries to sue for copyright infringement. It gets messy.  
  

  * **Unorganized Shelf**  


They also start selling merch of Ino with snake pupils and an alternate costume. Sasuke non-defection merch too. Also Naruto's kunai clones. Shikako starts turning up in official art. She wasn't responsible for that  
  


  * **Unorganized Shelf  
** the voice actors for the naruto series are kinda horrified. They never recorded any of this kind of dialogue. For the Japanese or any of the dubs ****  
  

  * **Unorganized Shelf  
** Kishimoto eventually slips during an interview and admits that the AI writes his characters and world better than he does



 

 

 

  * ****ScarletLilyz** **  
**The paper-back manga series and untouched DvDs of Naruto become something that collectors want because it's the _original_ story.  
  
The AI version has taken over.  
  
**



 

      * **Unorganized Shelf**  
Omg yes. There's also a whole bunch of youngsters who have never watched/seen the original and only watched the 'reboot'. Some are surprised there's another version at all. It is agreed upon in these circles that the 'reboot' is better, after they manage to see some of the originals. There are talks of making a manga version of the AI's Naruto.  
  
Hardcore nostalgia weebs are appalled  
  




 

  * ****MathIsMagic** **  
**OMG. It's the dubs vs. subs or 2003 FMA anime vs. Brotherhood debate, but 1000X times worse. I love it.  
  
**


  * **Unorganized Shelf**  
THE DUBS SOMEHOW GET 10000X BETTER. THE VOICE ACTORS ARE GIVEN MORE VOICE ACTING JOBS. THEIR EMPLOYERS ARE CONFUSED BY THEIR BAD VOICE ACTING. Also the quality of the animation gets better. People wonder if they can hire the AI to animate shows for them. The original series seems even more underwhelming.  
  



  * **MathIsMagic** **  
**The filler starts becoming plot relevant instead of just returning to the status quo at the end.  
Fights become smooth and drawn out and creative. Or, not overly-drawn out, as there's plenty of politicking and world building and character interaction to take up the space.  
  



  * **MathIsMagic** **  
**Those, like, 100 episodes on the back end of Naruto before shippuden that are all filler suddenly have a timeline and grow the characters/aren't filler anymore because Naruto's off training already instead of hanging around, so it's clear when things are and how it builds.  
  



  * **Unorganized Shelf** **  
**Dude bros complain about how Naruto isn't around for so long. They get salty. And don't take well to Shikako being the 'main character' during the skip timeline


  * **MathIsMagic** **  
**Accusations of Mary Sues and SJW interference and 'Feminist conspiracies' start to run rampant. Especially once all the girls start actually getting screen time and development (character _and_ power) and winning fights and new ones even get introduced/given bigger parts (like Tsume, Chiyako, and Hanabi) and it takes time away from Sasuke, who's busy hiding in Anbu, for the most part.  
  
Others are excited because the themes start to become coherent and less self-contradictory.  
  




****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MathIsMagic  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2182427/MathIsMagic


End file.
